Lovely Peridot
by Brasil Peridot 16
Summary: Bella has a baby and HEr and Edward find out something very Interesting!Read on to find out who tells her and what it is.
1. Love Affair

Lovely Peridot

Chapter 1. Love Affair

3 A.M. and I look at the sky and the moon is full. I look over and Edward is sitting in the rocking chair across the room, looking at me

"**Did I wake you, baby?"**

he said

"**No, I had a cramp and I woke up".**

I rub my belly and I have to keep remembering my self that I have a living baby inside of me. Edward comes over and kisses me lightly on the lips and then puts his cheek on my belly.

"**She kicked."**

He gasped.

"**What should we name her?" "I don't know, What ever you pick baby, is fine with me".**

I answered.

"**How about Cailyn, it means pure because right now she is pure human in your belly and when she is born she will be pure vampire just like you".**

I started thinking about it and without thinking twice (because I usually do)…

"**Edward… baby, im scared". " Oh hunny, I am too but we just have to hope that nothing happens to you on that hospital bed".**

He said.

"**You know the risk that half vampire women have when they give birth, they can either die or live".**

He gasped. I froze in place and when I came back Edward was holding me in his arms and he was crying. I put my arms around him and I hugged him as hard as I could.

"**I LOVE YOU EDWARD, from the bottom of my heart, please don't ever let me go, I'm lost without you baby!!!"** **"I LOVE YOU TO BELLA, don't worry I will NEVER… EVER let you go, I will keep you with me for as long as I live, well… in our cases for eternity".**

By that time, we were already sobbing, and it was a very sad moment. Without thinking again I looked up from his chest into his eyes and they were that honey color that I love, not too dark when he's mad and not too light when he's calm. It was just right. I closed my eyes, wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed him on top of me on the bed. He was caressing my face and he looked into my eyes.

"**Damn your beautiful".**

He said. I smiled and he kissed me. When I thought that he was going to push back, he actually held me closer to his hard, cold body. I started shivering and without unlocking his lips from mine he took his shirt off and kicked off his shoes and his lips went down onto my neck and he pulled off my jimmies and he kissed my neck and chest and went back to my lips. He took off his pants.

**I'm already carrying your baby sweetheart".**

I whispered in his ear. He just nodded his head telling me I know and continued. We got to the point when we were both nude and he stopped and he rolled me over so that we were both on our sides.

"**That was fun wasn't it" **

He said.

"**I want more**"

I answered. I pushed him down and I was on top of him. He smiled.

"**well well well, I really like this side of you". **

He giggled and I kissed him.


	2. Meeting

Chapter 2. Meeting

There was a nock on the door, and it interrupted out make-out session. Edward got up and went to answer the door while I got up and went to the bathroom to organize myself.

"**Who is it hunny"?**

I shouted.

"…………**." **

No answer.

"**Edward who is…"**

I said as I walked out surprised.

"**Good evening Bella, Edward."**

I couldn't believe that Aro was actually at my house. Edward moved out of the doorway and addressed him to come in. Aro walked in looking around and nodding.

"**May I have the grand tour Bella"? **

"**O-of course you may A-Aro." **

Edward whispered in my ear for me to calm down. I didn't understand why he said that until I noticed that I was shaking and my palms were sweating. I closed my eyes and told myself to calm down, that it was only Aro But it wasn't only Aro, I turned around and I saw Jane, Felix, and Demitri standing in the doorway. Edward turned around as soon as he saw what I was looking at.

"**Jane, Felix, Demitri, come in, sit down."**

They entered our house and sat on the couch. Felix looked like he wasn't breathing. Then I remembered that I wasn't a vampire yet, that I would be one after Cailyn was born. Aro touched my shoulder and reminded me of the tour.

"**So how about that tour Bella"? **

"**Sure Aro, right this was." **

"**Edward, will you keep our other visitors company?" **

I looked at him. Just before Edward said something, Jane got up and said,

"**We want to see the house too." **

"**Ok" **

I said.

"**Right this way."**

Jane walked past Edward and stared at him for a long while. His hands were in fists and the veins in his arms were popping out.

"**Baby…" **

I said and I reached out for his hand.

"**Will you come here and stay by my side?"**

He nodded, relaxed his hand reached out and grabbed mine. He walked over gently kissed my lips.

"**Sure love."**

Aro smiled and addressed Edward and I to walk in front of him. As we walked Edward and I showed them the main suite, kitchen, living room, visitors room (which will be turned to Cailyn's room.), bathroom, backyard, and pool. We walked back into the living room.

"**Please, Please sit"**

Edward said.

"**Bella," **

Aro said.

"**I think you know why I am here."**

I looked at him shoked.

"**Because you want to steal my baby away from me and keep her as your pet!!!"**

"**No Bella."**

I looked at him shocked.

"**Your not?" **

"**No Bella, I'm actually here to explain something to both of you… This baby of yours is going to be very unique. She is going to have a lot of different and unique powers." **

I looked into his big black eyes and said.

"**How unique?" Hold on, just let me explain, unlike Alice, your baby is going to be able to see the past and the future, she is going to also have beauty, she is going to be strong, and lastly she is going to be able to manipulate peoples emotions." **

I looked at Edward and he was smiling. I knew what he was thinking. He looked at me and said,

"**she has their powers!!!!" **

Edward looked like he was about to jump up and down of excitement. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He looked at me and sighed.

"**Your baby is going to be VERY unique." **

I snorted and under my breath I said, **"DUH." **Edward looked at me and giggled. Aro got up and we led him to the door.

"**Well, you have a wonderful night, and be careful. I don't want your baby but she is still very vulnerable." **

"**Thank you Aro, have a safe trip home." **

Edward said. After they left, he picked me up and took me to the room. I laughed. He dropped me on the bed and jumped on top of me.

"**How about we continue the little session we were in before we got rudely interrupted." **

I smiled and enlaced my arms around his neck and pulled his lips to mine. As he kissed me without struggling he took his shirt, his shoes, socks, and pants off. All that was left were his boxers. I looked at him surprised.

"**I guess you beat the world record of fastest clothes ripper."**

He laughed that laugh that I loved and started kissing my neck. He rolled me over so that I was on top and he took my shirt, shoes, socks, pants, and all that was left was my bra and panties. He lifted my head.

"**Bella, you are sooooo sexy!!!!!" **

I continued kissing him and suddenly I felt a sharp pain against my rib. I screamed and laid back on the bed. Edward look over suddenly.

"**Bella are you alright."**

"**I'm fine"**

I said as I cought my breath.

"**She kicked against my rib and it killed." **

"**Are you sure you're ok Bella?"**

Edward asked. I noticed that he looked really worried and I knew that he really wanted to have this baby. There was a long pause and I looked into Edward's golden-brown eyes.

"**Yes baby, I'm fine." **

"**Thank you for asking."**

Edward went to hug me and I remembered that I was practically nude. Before he could rap his arms around me, I got up and took the blanket off the bed. Edward got up and he wrapped the blanket around me and led me into the living room. He sat on the couch and took the remote. I quickly sat on his lap and I heard and umph.

"**Sorry." **

"**It's ok, I forgot you were pregnant." **

I laughed when he said that. He turned on the TV and turned to Nickelodeon. Apparently he got into Sponge Bob Square Pants. While he was watching I tried to take the control away from him. He noticed my hand and rose his arm above his head. He knew that I couldn't each that far so I got up and I still couldn't reach it. I got up on the couch and grabbed the control from his hand. He looked up and showed me that little side smile that I love. I sat back down on his lap and turned the volume up. I laid my head back against his chest and kissed his neck.

Edward

"**Bella?" **

"**Bella, Hunny?" **

"**Wow, She fell asleep in my arms, she hasn't done that in a long time." **

"**I tried to put her on the bed but she wouldn't let go of me, I had to lay down with her."**

Bella 

"**Morning Edward." **

Edward wasn't there. I didn't know what happened yesterday after that Sponge Bob Episode. I went outside and Edward was sitting on the porch.

"**Edward, are you ok baby?" **

I sat down beside him and put my hand around him.

"**Bella, last night you fell asleep on my lap on the couch, I went to put you on the bed and you wouldn't let go of me."**

I looked at him and I wondered… why is he asking me this? I mean I love him… can't I spend every night is my HUSBANDS arms?

"**Edward, shouldn't I be able to spend every night in your arms?" **

"**Yes, I love that you do that, but you got me worried."**

His eyed actually were worried like always.

"**Why were you worried, what did I say?" **

"**You said my name all night." **

"**Oh…"**

I looked down at the floor. Edward put his arms around me and lifted me up on to his lap.

"**I'm not saying it in a bad way, it's just that the way you said it was really intense and I got worried." **

"**I don't know what to say, I don't remember my dream." **

"**I can honestly say that it wasn't anything bad though."**

He kissed my forehead and apologized. I looked up and smiled at him. We got up and I went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. I sat down and was eating. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Edward was mesmerizing me from the living room. He smiled and I smiled back. We went out to do some grocery shopping. At the store in the vegetable section, we got apples and oranges. We also found roses and a whole bunch of other type of flowers.

"**How about this one, it is white and has red tips and the middle is red also."**

I looked up at him and gave him a huge kiss on the cheek. I thought to myself, I finally found that flower that I was looking for!!!!


End file.
